


Причина/ The Reason

by SetiTheCultist



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Psychology, Scourge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetiTheCultist/pseuds/SetiTheCultist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Плеть. Кошмарная разрастающаяся опухоль на теле мира. Счастливы мертвые в далеких уголках Калимдора, до которых долго не дотянется ее жестокая, подчиняющая длань. Молятся светлым богам живые, умоляя отвести беду от их семей, бросают жилища и спасаются бегством, лишь бы не стать слугой Короля-Лича.</p><p>Никто и никогда не приходил в лапы ледяной смерти сам. Кроме..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причина/ The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> В рамках данной работы не сильно заметны отличия от официального lore, но в истории в целом они очень значительны.
> 
> Тай - короткое имя барона, от Тайтус (Titus), не совпадает с традиционным сокращением, выбрано намеренно.
> 
> Muse - Map of the Problematique - без этого трека рассказа бы не было.

Близился ржавый закат. Угасающее солнце освещало силуэт человека, устроившегося среди ветвей вековой корявой сосны, заливало золотом белизну волос, вспыхивало слепящими лезвиями на металле доспеха, рукояти меча за спиной.

Внизу, в тени необъятного ствола, отдыхал его конь. Мертвый конь. Изогнутые массивные рога преображенного в смерти животного венчали оголенный череп, в глазницах клубилась тьма и ярость. Дорогая броня, украшенная крупным самоцветом, складки тяжелой попоны из синего бархата — знаменитый скакун барона Ривендера, градоправителя Стратхольма, лидера могущественного Культа в Восточных Землях. Того, кто пришел _по своей воле._

Того, кто до сих пор спрашивал себя, _почему?_

Позади, внизу, лежали изрытые оврагами поля, лесистые холмы, черное око озера пожирало свет закатного солнца. А на горизонте, среди верхушек искореженных деревьев Чумного Леса, раскинулся Стратхольм.

Город, неотвратимо проклятый задолго _до обращения_ прогнившим бездушием рыночных склок и светских сплетен, рыночных сплетен и светских склок. Каменный исполин, спасенный _Его_ протянутой в отчаянии рукой, _держись, брат, я знаю, что поздно, но держись._ Благодарный ныне во служении своем, безмолвном и незыблемом, нерушимый оплот воцарившейся Плети.

Спящий, но живой, прикоснешься — и затанцуют призраки лунными бликами по узорным стенам, тяжелым портьерам. Величие. Грация. Всколыхнется багряная штора, обнажив резной изразец. На карнизе горгулья — дрогнет, оживая, потянет крыло, нежась в холодном свете зиккурата, и вновь обернется камнем.

Обретение. Покой. Совершенно-истинный. Капля воды в темноте каменного свода блеснет остро — лунные тени здесь сплетала банши — и ринется вниз, разобьется эхом, вот оно, _это эхо_ , понимаете ведь?

Бдение. Готовность. По первому зову.

Четыре неприкаянных года внутри росло и крепло желание, поначалу под маской непонятной отстраненности, спонтанной апатии, затем — внезапная дрожь по спине, болезненная тяга. Уйти.

Наконец уйти за _истинным_ Королем.

В унесенный золотисто-багровым дымным поветрием моровой чумы мир.

Решился — и будто не было грызущих сомнений. Пошел на зов, едва услышав, тяжелый шелк ритуальных одежд был _почти что_ нежен. Впустил в себя давящий, разрывающий напор слов силы, пропитавшую все нутро ауру погибели. Выбелена кожа, взор чернотой затоплен. И слились в танце свобода и повиновение, власть и оковы, не стало звука желанней, чем зимний горн, стон ледяной ярости.

Но звенящая тоска, что привела в царство смерти, не ушла окончательно. Будто бы насмехаясь, приходила внезапно, утренним инеем, бликом на бокале, тоскливой песней скрипки. Сквозь головную боль и бессонные ночи он мог постичь манускрипты древних, уловить логику нерубских учений, но причина этой навязчивой меланхолии продолжала ускользать.

И в попытке понять ее барон бежал, в часы, свободные от совещаний, стратегий, разработок и плановых надзорных мероприятий, всей этой _службы_ , убегал, уносил ноги — величественно-неторопливой рысью, соответственно статусу, чтобы за стенами города, наконец, сорвать коня в безумную скачку, выдрать и выкинуть заглушки из души, позволяя встречному ветру ворваться внутрь и вести по наитию, отчаянно слепо.

И после, стоять, успокаивая дыхание, на вершине пологого холма, засыпанной хрустящей рыжеватой хвоей, точеные копыта коня зарываются в пушистую подстилку.

Тишина, поначалу контрастно-пустая на фоне сорвавшегося дыхания и барабанных ударов пульса, постепенно наполнялась лесными звуками. Шорохи, скрипы, отражающиеся отголоски невесть _чего_ или _кого_ — Чумной Лес остался лесом, наполненным жизнью и не-жизнью во всех своих причудливых сочетаниях.

Барон спрыгнул с лошади, хвойная подушка мягко поглотила звук. Спину грело пробивающееся сквозь облака послеобеденное солнце. Щемящее чувство отпустило, уступая место хрупкому покою-пустоте. Вопросы отступали, давали отсрочку. Все куда проще. Ты стал ближе к _новому_ миру вокруг, ощущаешь перепады объединяющей силы… Быть может, то же чувствует продавец грибов в лавке под твоими окнами, когда вдруг обеспокоенно вздрогнет, станет переминаться, покачиваться, вслушиваться в _голоса-образы_ , и затем вдруг уцепится за деревянную колонну — и замрет, довольно жмурясь, спокойный на долгие минуты. Тай сжал поводья, прикрыл глаза и тоже замер, представив себя упырем-торговцем.

Лесная птица с криком сорвалась с ветки соседнего дерева, явно спугнутая кем-то, реальным или «чего ей там в голову взбрело, побери бес этих мутантов». Крупное крыло размытой бело-ржавой полосой прочертило мимо лица, заставляя резко отстраниться, вырвало из тягучих мыслей.

Рука инстинктивно взметнулась вверх, к рукояти меча. Тревожный клекот звенел в ушах, отражался от деревьев.

Ответ неверный.

Барон опустил руку и медленно побрел к стоящей неподалеку ветвистой сосне-громадине, прочь от вида города, к своей ускользающей истине.


End file.
